1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to multi-functional gym sets and, more particularly, to gym sets that are safe to use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, all the multi-purpose gym sets on the market have vertically-movable weight blocks placed at the front of them, and this structure often causes the exerciser to be injured during exercise because no device separates him from the weight blocks. Such an injury may sometimes be attributed to his own carelessness, but it is never impossible for a gym set to be made with safety features which avoid the abovementioned defect--in other words, the gym set can be faulted for the lack of safety. As all weight blocks are made of heavy metal, the exerciser would become unable to continue his training owing to the pain once he should be hit by the moving weight blocks. It is quite easy to imagine that a plurality of said metal blocks can give a serious injury--even a broken bone or a concussion or worse--to the exerciser as they are moving up and down. Therefore, a kind of safe construction is indispensable in an exercise equipment, such as a gym set, and at the same time it be economical. In order to meet the above-mentioned requirements, the inventor has worked out this safe and multifunction gym set.